


Compliments from the realm of dreams

by Callmepapi



Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Basically just Jaskier complimenting Yennefer in his sleep, F/M, Fluff, Sleep talking, Sleepy Jaskier | Dandelion, but is he really asleep, hmmmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: A cute moment of Jaskier talking about yen as he sleeps, the sorceress listening in.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812889
Kudos: 26





	Compliments from the realm of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“Mmph… mmnn, ye’fer.”

Yennefer rolled over in the bedroll next to Jaskier’s. The bard was asleep, as far as she could tell, and this wasn’t the first time he was mumbling in his dreams, though this was the first time he mentioned her name.

“… you… soft,” he smiled to himself and curled his arms towards his chest, Yennefer watching him as he did, “hair’s nice nd’ soft.” Yennefer used her hand to stifle the giggles that she just couldn’t help. She brought her hand back down as she decided to amuse herself.

“What else Jaskier? Tell me more,” she whispered. The bard grinned in his sleep and his fingers twitched as he stretched his arm her way, letting it lie on the ground.

“Mmnn, pretty eyes. You… you have lovely hands, could paint… thousands of paintings… only of them.” Yennefer smirked.

“Do go on,” she said. Jaskier’s index finger twitched towards her. Yennefer brought her hand to gently and slowly run up and down his fingers and arm, watching his eyebrows twitch as she knew the bard was highly ticklish.

“Y-you… always smell so nice. Like flowers… in spring,” he smiled to himself again, “you’re perfect… nngh, love you…” yen frowned when he trailed off into snores, falling back into his deep sleep. She huffed and bent over to give a small kiss to his lips before gently grasping his hand in her own and closing her eyes to join the bard in sleep. Completely unaware of jaskier’s inner triumph due to his plan of cheering the sorceress up being a success.


End file.
